


Face the Bad Wolf

by ghostlygalaxies



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bad Wolf Rose Tyler, Clamy - Freeform, Clamy if you squint, Clara x Amy, Clara's TARDIS, Companion!Amy, Episode Rewrite: s09e10 Face the Raven, F/F, Immortal!Clara, Romance if you squint, The TARDIS ships it, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlygalaxies/pseuds/ghostlygalaxies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Clara is about to face the Raven, she's given the chance of a lifetime (or, well, multiple lifetimes).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Face the Bad Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter. It's mostly Clara and Rose related, Amy doesn't arrive until chapter two.

  
     “Let me be brave... Let me be brave... Let me be brave...,” Clara whispers, her eyes watering as she braces herself for impact.

  
     She feels nothing. Confused, she looks around, to find that everything is frozen. _Why is everything frozen?_ “Please, whoever is doing this, would you just get this over with already,” Clara pleads, “I don’t really think torture is necessary at this point.”

  
     “I can assure you, Clara Oswald, that I’m not here to torture you.”

  
     Clara whips her head around towards the voice, which belongs to a woman with blonde hair. Somehow, Clara recognizes her. “Rose Tyler?”

  
     “Well, I guess I don’t have the advantage of knowing your name anymore,” Rose says, smiling.

  
     “I know you... You must have met one of my echoes,” the brunette reasons. Then she asks, “How are you even here? You were marooned in another dimension!”

  
     “Time is a tricky thing, as I’m sure you’ve learned,” the blonde answers vaguely.

  
     “Yes, I know. Wibbly wobbly and all that. Never mind how you’re here, how about why?”

  
     Rose Tyler grins. “Why, to save you, of course.”

  
     A bubble of laughter escapes Clara’s lips. “I’m afraid this isn’t something I can avoid.”

  
     “You must not know that much about me, then!” Rose remarks. “Have you heard of the Bad Wolf?”

* * *

      “Immortal?! You’re... Immortal,” Clara says in disbelief, sitting next to Rose in a diner.

  
     “Don’t act like it’s the craziest thing you’ve heard.”

  
     “So... How exactly did you save me from the Raven?“ Questions Clara, taking a sip of her latte.

  
     “By giving you immortality, too,” Rose replies, as if it’s the most normal thing to say. (It isn’t.)

  
     “What?!” Cries Clara, almost dropping her coffee.

  
     “I’ve done it before, don’t worry,” the Bad Wolf rolls her eyes and takes a sip from her own drink before continuing, “It’s really only temporary. No one can live forever. By the time the end comes, though, it’ll surely feel like forever.”

  
     “I think I’d rather have faced the Raven,” Clara mutters, “I don’t want to be like him.”

  
     “You mean the Doctor.”

  
     Clara nods.

  
     “You won’t be. This is different. You’re not a Time Lady, you won’t regenerate. You just won’t die. For a while.”

  
     Even though that's not what Clara meant, she doesn't comment on it. Silence fills the diner.

     “Can I see him?” Clara almost whispers.

  
     Rose shakes her head. “I’m afraid not. He  witnessed you die. Or, at least, he believes he did. And it’s better that way. It’s safer. If your paths were to cross...” Rose shakes her head, and Clara understands. _Wibbly wobbly._

  
     “Where are we, exactly, Rose?“

  
     The blonde girl smiles. “Have you noticed that we’re the only ones here, Clara?“

  
     “Yes, I have. That’s why I’m asking where we are.”

  
     “Look out the window.”

  
     And Clara does. She stands tentatively, and walks towards the window of the diner. Gasping, she turns back around and declares, “We’re on a spaceship! Like the TARDIS.” Behind her, stars can be seen through the window.

  
     “Except this one’s disguised as a diner. And it’s all yours.”

  
     Cue another gasp from the brown haired girl. “I have a TARDIS? I’m immortal, and I have a TARDIS! This day is getting crazier and crazier.”

  
     “I’m afraid it’s time for me to leave you, Miss Oswald,” Rose tells her, and walks to the console room with Clara close by. The TARDIS begins to move, but it doesn’t make the usual whirring sound.

  
     “The Doctor always left the brakes on, you know,” Rose tells Clara, “that’s where the sound came from.”

  
     She pulls a lever, and the diner lands. Rose walks towards the door. 

     “Wait,” yells Clara. Rose turns around. “Why me, of all people? Why did you let me live?”

     “Good luck, Impossible Girl.” And, with that, she’s gone. 

 


	2. Face the Girl Who Waited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara meets Amy Pond.

 

     Clara’s not sure what to do. She’s not even sure how to fly this thing, and it’s not like Rose was much help. Really, it’s all too overwhelming for her.

     As a little joke for herself, she wears a waitress’s dress during the day as she explores this new TARDIS of hers.

  
     She hasn’t bothered looking for a manual, or even asking the TARDIS for help. She feels like she’s missing something; like she can’t leave just yet.

  
     It’s been a few days, but Clara just can’t find it in her to look for a manual or even think about traveling. Perhaps it’s because it just won’t be the same. Perhaps it’s something more.

  
    The ringing of the bell on the front door snaps Clara out of her reverie, and reminds her that this is, in fact, a diner. She just happened to be in the kitchen, luckily, so she turns towards her customer and smiles warmly.

  
    The tall woman has fiery red hair, and Clara can’t help but feel like she knows her. The girl is extremely beautiful. Clara wracks her brain for any memories she may have, wondering how she could forget a girl like this.

  
     She has a flashback to her echo, Oswin, in the Dalek Asylum, remembering the Scottish woman who was just a little too mean. Amy.

  
     “What can I get for you today, Miss...?”

  
     “Amy. Amy Pond,” the ginger replies, and Clara sees something flash in her eyes that she can’t make out. _Does she recognize my voice_?, she wonders.

  
     “What would you like, Amy?”

  
     After the woman places her order, Clara begins to make it, managing to keep herself together.

  
     “Here you go,” Clara tells her, placing Amy’s order in front of her. Amy looks upset, and Clara, being who she is, decides to ask her about it.

  
     “Are you alright, Amy?”

  
     Amy looks shocked, and she’s about to lie, but decides against it. “Not really. I recently divorced my husband, Rory.”

  
     Clara has another flashback. _“First boy I ever fancied was named Rory. Actually, she was called Nina. I was going going through a phase,”_ she hears her echo, Oswin, say. _Well,_ thinks Clara, _it wasn’t a phase after all._

  
     “I’m sorry,” Clara responds, empathetic. They had seemed like they were in love, from what she had witnessed.

  
     “It’s fine. I’m just sorta in a funk.“ She swirls her coffee around with her spoon.

  
     “And what brings you here?” Clara decides to ask, trying to lighten the mood.

  
     “I dunno. It seems a bit... Familiar... Though.”

  
     Clara freezes. _Has Amy been here before, when it was just a diner?_

  
     “Do you travel a lot?” Clara tries, again, to divert the conversation, before realizing her mistake. They both did, before.

  
     “I used to,“ Amy replies. “What about you, Clara? Do you travel?” Clara blinks before looking at her name tag, which says Clara on it. _Of course it does._

  
     “Same as you. I used to. But I really want to travel some more.” The TARDIS hums in response, and Clara has a near heart attack.

  
    “Wait a minute. What was that?” Asks a skeptical Amy.

  
     “Pr-probably just the AC,” she says, lying terribly.

  
     The TARDIS hums again, this time, almost sarcastically. “That is most definitely not the air conditioning,” declares Amy.

  
     “What are you talking about?“ Clara questions, attempting at playing dumb.

  
     The TARDIS makes another noise, as if mocking Clara. Her heart is beating out of her chest. Amy gets up from her seat and goes towards the door that leads to the console room. Clara runs in front of her, blocking it. “Sorry, but you’re not allowed in there. Employees only!” Though she’s much shorter than Amelia, Clara stands her ground.

  
     “Where’re the other employees, then?” Amy challenges, and though inside she’s shaking, Clara doesn’t back down.

  
     “On break. We’re a small group, so we only need a few people on the clock at once. And since we don’t get many customers, either, I offered to stay.” She’s very convincing, but when the TARDIS makes another noise, Clara knows she’s doomed.

  
     Amy stares down at the brunette, face softening, “You don’t have to lie to me, Clara. I won’t hurt you.“

  
     Feeling defeated, Clara deflates and sidesteps out of Amy’s way. Clara opens the door, revealing the console room, much like the Doctor’s TARDIS’s, but all white.

  
     “This is just like—”

  
     “The TARDIS,” Clara finishes.

  
     “—Yeah. But it’s not. Who are you, really?”

  
     “I’m Clara Oswald, sometimes referred to as Clara Oswin Oswald, or Oswin Oswald, and, once, even Winnie. I’m immortal. I used to travel with the Doctor. And we first met in the Dalek Asylum.” She knows she has lots of explaining to do.

 


	3. Face the Truth

 

     “So you’re her. Or, you were. You were Oswin, the human who was turned into a dalek, and saved us?”

  
     “Sort of. It’s really very confusing.”

  
     “I knew you were familiar,” Amy says, before continuing with questions, “And Rose Tyler saved you?”

  
     “Yep. She made me immortal. And gave me this TARDIS.”

  
     “But you can’t go see the Doctor, who thinks you’re dead?”

  
     Clara’s face drops. _Poor Doctor._ “Yeah. That too.”

  
     “And you haven’t even traveled anywhere yet?!” Amelia exclaims, and Clara’s surprised at her sudden outburst.

  
     She thought the Scot would need more time to process everything. Clara herself was still struggling to.

  
     “It just hasn’t felt right. Without the Doctor, or a manual, or, well, anyone to travel with at all,” Clara admits, looking down at her feet.

  
     She gets an idea. It’s a crazy idea. But she goes for it. Clara has a feeling that Amy doesn’t mind crazy.

  
     Clara lifts her head and looks at Amy, dead in the eye. “How would you like to be my companion?”

  
     Amy’s eyes widen. “I’d love to.”

  
     She moves closer towards the console, smirks at Clara and says, “ _Geronimo_ ,“ before pressing random buttons and pulling random levers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short! Hope you liked it :) Leave comments and kudos if you did! <3


End file.
